Mates of Marks
by kuran kirito
Summary: Naruto is not human. He is the last of his kind. A nine tail fox demon. he came to the human world looking for his mate or in this case mates.  Yaoi, mpreg, boyxboyxboy love, don't like don't read! NArutoxSasukexItachi paring.
1. Chapter 1 It's time

I don't own Naruto

A young blond steps out of the Leaf Airport. He reached into his pocket and takes out his platinum iPhone. He punched in a speed dial number and waited for his call to be answered. It ranged for four times before a man that sounded like he s in his early 30's spoke through the called line.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Iruka, this is Naruto."

"Naru, why are you calling me so suddenly at five in the fucking morning?"

"I can't tell you through the phone. I'm coming over to the apartment and then we'll talk okay?"

"Alright I'll see you soon."

Naruto place him iPhone into his pocket and halt for a cab. A yellow taxis pulled over in front of Naruto. He went in and gave the driver the location of Iruka's apartment and he told him to step on it. The cab arrived in of the building, Naruto pay the driver and step out of the cab. He walked through the door which the doorman had held for him. Went in the elevator and press for the 9th floor. Naruto steps out of the elevator and down the hall till he came to stop in front of room 918. He knocked twice. The door opens and reveled an late twenty year old man with brown hair and a scar on his nose.

"Hey Naru-chan. Come in."

Naruto walked into Iruka's apartment. He didn't know what to tell his father figure about what is happening to him. He sat on the couch and waited for the man to be seated in front of him.

"Iruka, it's time."

Idk where I'm going with this plz review and tell me what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2 The House

"Really it's time? Do you really think it's time for us to find a mate?" Iruka asked the blond.

"Ya, I'm sure it's time. I've waited long enough and I've felt them here at their birth". Naruto state.

"Well until you find them you can stay here if you want or are you going to move back to the old house?" Iruka asked.

"I'll stay in the old house and I want you there if that's okay with you." Naruto said.

"I'm okay with it. I'll start packing." With that said the brunette started to move around the small apartment packing his stuff. Naruto helped his father-figure pack.

"Do you have a car?" Iruka asked him when he was talking to his apartment tendent.

"No I don't I'll get one tomorrow."

They called a cab and told the driver the directions to the mansion that the blond owned long time ago. The driver can't believe the mansion was own by a kid that looked like he was a teenager no older than seventeen. The two of them paid the man and walk toward the mansion.

"Never though I would come back."

"None of us thought you were. Not even to call it was time for us all to find a mate."

"I know but it's been many centuries since I set foot into this land."

"It has been long and we all waited for you to come back and many of us would wait til time ends for some of us."

"You all know that you guys don't have to do that."

"We all know but we follow the one who have done so much for others than him or herself."

"Now that you are back and have called it time for us to look for a mate those of us here will hear your order."

The blond didn't replied to the older mans statement. He walked up the stair to the second floor and turned left to the third door. Even thought it has been years since anyone set foot through the door of the mansion it has been kept clean by those who came to visit during the blond's birthday. He grabbed the door handle and push the door open. Iruka stepped in with the blond. The room was like it was left. Clean and plain with a a king size bed and a bookcase.

**'I need to go shopping for things'** though Naruto.

They went to bed since it was late and they have a long day ahead of them tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3 Shopping

Naruto stand in front of the video game store and brought call of duty black ops, at least 5 Nintendo DS I, and 4 PSPs, and 7 XBOX 360s, 3 XBOX connect, at least 10 Sony 50 inch HD TV, almost all the games that is out for all the games he brought, guitar hero and 17 computers and laptops.

The owner couldn't believe what the young blond had brought.

'He must be rich.' Was all the people thought of the blond since he asked them to be deliver to his house.

He left the store and went to Barns and Nobles Bookstore. He picked out books that he wish to read and CDs for his stereo.

Naruto left with lots of books an left the store to buy himself a car. He bought Toyota highlander. It was awesome. The car.

Naruto didn't know what else to buy so he went to get coffee. He stop his car in front of Starbucks coffee house. He waited in line. Every one has their eyes on every since he walked into the place.

Sasuke was just talking orders from people in the coffee house since he got the sift. He still can't believe that he got this job. He's only working for some money to pay for school. The place was loud since this morning but suddenly it got really quite.

Sasuke looked around and saw what everyone was looking. In the back of the fat ass pig was a hot looking blond. Waring a leather jacket under a fishnet shirt with black jeans that seems to tight for him. He has steel toe boots that was hot on him.

Everyone was staring. Naruto just ignored them like always.

**'When is this fat ugly thing going to move'** he thought as he waited for the thing in front of him to order.

The man order his coffee and Naruto order his latte and checked out the young teen that took his order.

**'He's cute in his work clothes and blue jeans. Got a nice ass too.'** He thought as he let to take a seat in one of the many tables available in the shop. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey heard your back."

"Hey..."

Guess who it is?


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting Gaara

I want to thank you all for the reviews and one of my best friends for the editing of my chapter and story Rosegirl1114 be sure to check out her twilight story(s)

* * *

"Hey Gaara, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing much, just heard that our leader is back" he replied, anticipation in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm going o be here for a while, at least until I find my mates"

"Your mates? You mean as in two of them? Wow, so it's time once again. Time goes by so quickly when you're not really doing anything."

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, I know that. So do you want to meet up in the house later and call the others?" he asked him.

"Sure, let s do that. I'll see you later" he said.

With that said, Naruto finished his latte and left, but not before sneaking a glance at the cashier one last time. He went to his car, which he had parked in front of the store and drove off to the mansion.

When he got there, he stepped out of the car and went up to the front door. When he walked in, he was greeted by Iruka.

"Gaara is here", Iruka informed him.

"I know, I asked him to come here" he said.

"He's in the living room waiting for you"

"Okay, thanks, did you set out the tea and sweets?"

"Yes I did" Iruka said.

Naruto nodded and walked past Iruka, making his way into the living room. He walked into the living room and saw the red headed male demon who had been waiting patiently for him to return home.

"You didn't wait for long, did you?" Naruto asked him, taking a seat across from him.

"No, it's fine, I just got here" Gaara assured him.

Both males were facing each other on the black leather sofa that had been purchased not long ago.

"So who else is here?" Naruto asked.

"Everyone has canceled all of their plans and said that they would be arriving sometime tomorrow." He stated nonchalantly.

"That's impressive, how did you manage to get everyone to come here by tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"It was actually very easy, they are all excited that you are back here after six centuries. And you also gave us the word for mate hunting" he replied.

"Then I'll make the whole thank you speech tomorrow, you know how much I hate repeating myself" he said.

Gaara nodded, "Don't we all?" he asked.

They sat on the couch catching up for a while. They talked about what they had been up to since the last time they saw each other. This was honestly a good ninety years ago. Gaara agreed to stay for the night so Iruka showed him to his room on the other side of the mansion.

His things had arrived a while ago and were set up, so Naruto was surfing the web on his laptop, still fascinated at how much things had evolved in the past six centuries.

After a while, he turned off his laptop and plugged it into the wall to charge it. He pulled out his flute and played to the night.


	5. Chapter 5 The Speech

The next day the mansion was filled with people. All of them here to hear the voice of the Kyuubi. Naruto step his way down the stairs and greet everyone. Some were new additions that was found with the others who were loyal to. Tsunade was hugging her godson when he came to greet him.

"Your back. I missed you." she said as she hugged him and started crying.

"Ya I'm back. Don't cry old hag." Naruto said to the old yet young looking blond.

"Don't call me that!" she shouted and punched him.

Naruto didn't even move an inch. He just smiled.

Jiraiya walked up to the blond and hugged him as well.

"You should have called or send letters. We were really worried about you little brat."

"I'm not a brat anymore you old pervert."

"To me your a brat."

"And your a big old pervert."

Naruto talked with them for a few minutes and he went to the stairs to make his speech.

"I thank you all for coming in a short notice of my return. I have been receiving dreams from the gods and they were good signs for some and bad for others. I can't tell you what they are so that we do not mess up the future but I'll tell you it's time for the hunt. For the hunt i wish you all luck and a golden age for years to come.

I'll be staying for a while seeing how and who you choose. I will also be the one to bless you and your mate(s). I am still young compare to most of your but I have been learning from a great teacher that is with all the past Shadows.

Things will be a lot different now that i have given you all the signal and it will change many of us. Good luck to you all."

With that said Naruto step down and join his friends that he had not seen for a long time long time.

"Hey guys."

Ino, Choji, Shino, Kiba with his were-dog Akamaru, Lee, Negi, Hinata, Temari, Kankuro, Haku and Tenten looked at the blond. Ino was the first to hug him.

"We missed you. How are you? So you finally called it." she asked

"Ya, it's time." Naruto said.

'Many of them won't even know that their mates are so close to them until I start it. I hope it turn out to be a great hunt or war will be upon us.'

Naruto was worry but his didn't show it.

The guests stayed for a while and other had to leave because of work or other human businesses.

* * *

Not far from the mansion was a dark haired raven who was thinking about the hot blond that he had seen not a day ago. He seem to not be able to get his mind off of him.

"Ugh stop thinking about him." Sasuke said to himself.

"Talking to yourself again little brother?" Itachi walked in on his brother who seems to be in thought about something and it seems to be a boy.

"Shut up. It's none of your business." he told the older raven.

"Hn." was all the other one said.


	6. Chapter 6 Brothers Talk

Its been a week since Naruto declared the beginning of the hunt. No one knows how long it would take or how long he was going to stay.

After all they didn't want him to leave again. They took their time to look for their maes delaying Naruto from trying to leave again.

After all he needs to bless them all and the longer it takes the long he would have to wait.

But what they don't knoe was the Naruto wasn't planning on leaving for a long while.

Far away from their house full of wereling and creatures of myth and legend was Sasuke.

* * *

**'Why can't I get him out of my mind. I don't even know him and he everywhere in my head. He was just a customer who wanted some fucking coffee.'**

"Still thinking to yourself little brother." Itachi asked him.

They were sitting on the couch in their apartment watching T.V. Sasuke was thinking too hard and making weird faces that made Itachi chuckle with amusement.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked him.

**'Is it that obeus that im thinking about the sexy bond?'**

"You make weird faces when you think too hrad and if you keep that up you'll get wrinkles before your 20."

Sasuke growled at him.

"I'm not thinking too hard. I just got too much on my mind."

"Really do tell."

"why should I tell you anything?"

"I can help you."

Sasuke stared at this brother and told him about the day the blond came in to the coffee shop and hot sexy he looked.

"So you like the blond? But you don't even know him?"

"No shit Sherlock." Sasuke said.

He was getting annoyed with his brother with his stupit questions of the blond and him not knowing him and all that shit he had already figured out.

"You know you could always ask around and see if anyone knows him."

"That would be stalking him and Uchiha's dont stalk people. They stalk us not the other way around."

With that Itachi chuckled.

"I'll do some reasurch on him them."

"Thanks."

* * *

Naruto woke up with the feeling of -todays going to a great day cause I'm going to meet someone- feeling.

He had no idea how good his day will be.


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting

Mates of marks chapter 7- meetings

* * *

Itachi was trying to find information on the blonde that his little brother was obsess with. But it was kind of hard when you only have his hair and eye color to work with along with whisker like scars on his face. It wasn't that much but he's Itachi Uchiha. He will find the blonde.

* * *

Naruto was feeling good for some reason. Today was his day. He was going to work at the Namikaze Co. A company that he owned for years now. It was the first company that he started here in Konoha.

So here he was standing in front of his own company. There were so many memories, mostly funny ones that he had share with his friends and family.

He walked in and enters the elevator and push the button for the top floor that only the president can enter since it was password locked. Yes password locked.

As he went up his phone rang.

" Hello."

" Yes I'll met Mr. Uchiha at 1:00pm... Alright... Yes have a car pick me up. Yes. Yes. Alright. Good- bye."

He has to met Itachi Uchiha for a business meeting to help increase the stockings for both companies.

He exist he elevator for the top floor after giving the password which only a few people know since they were not allowed in without an important reason to, like dying important.

'This was going to be a long day' was all Naruto thought.

* * *

Not even a few miles a way was Sasuke. Walking to school. Even if he did have the money and stuff he wants to start caring for himself. That was the whole point of him getting a job and going to school. Not home school like his brother did. He wanted to be like the rest of the teens living in Konoha.

* * *

Itachi got out of the car and looked at the Namikaze Co. It as an impressive building and true to its reputation it was the most successful business in the city. Walking in Itachi was greeted and directed to the elevator and the floor he was to meet the man in charge.

As he walked into the elevator Itachi received a phone called from Kisame.

"What is it now"

" After the Namikaze meeting you have to met with your Uncle Obito at Shinning Ocean"


End file.
